Your Husband is Cheating on Us!
by Infinite Pen
Summary: When Reira is angered after Takumi stands her up one night, she derives an evil plot for Hachi to catch him in the act. Probably one-shot...it depends. First NANA fic...please R&R.


NANA is a very popular Shoujo/Josei manga/anime, and I wish I did own it but I don't! :P

**Your Husband is Cheating on Us!**

Reira looked up at the clock in her hotel room and noted the time. It was time for her much anticipated visit from Takumi. As a matter of fact, he was precisely three minutes late. She anxiously grabbed the cell phone from the nearby table and pressed a button to speed dial his number. She then formed a warm smile when she heard the sound of his voice.

"Yes…yes…" He blandly answered. "…honestly, I have lots of paperwork to finish tonight."

"Okay…" She sighed sitting on the side of the bed. "…I'll wait up then…"

"Don't…" Takumi coldly muttered, causing her to frown a bit. "…you need the rest…later." He quickly hung up.

She immediately threw her body back and bounced in the king-sized bed, starring at the ceiling. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about her cancelled date. After years of unrequited love, Takumi finally seemed to concede her intimations, and they have been meeting secretly every other night for three weeks now. She agreed to be _one_ _of his lovers_ when she lied down with him, but still it was irking her to know that she was not the only one. It could even be that at this very moment he was with one of the others.

She grind her teeth in disgust as the tears continued to flow from her eyes. There were no contract renewals or upcoming tours, so why would he be working so late. If he was home with his cute and sweet pregnant wife, he wouldn't have bothered to answer her call. He was lying.

Thinking of the wife, Reira instantly popped up and smirked. 'She probably doesn't even know the half of it.' She picked up the phone yet to make another call.

******************

Hachi quietly hummed sweet little lullabies to her unborn child while she knitted yet another set of cute baby booties. She wasn't sure of what the sex was as she decided to wait for the birth to be surprised. Takumi assumed the child to be a boy, even though he consistently referred to the baby as Sachiko, a girl's name.

She giggled. He could be so sweet sometimes despite his cold demeanor. It was special side of him he showed when they were alone, and she didn't mind at all. Uniquely expressing his affection, he would randomly bring gifts home for her and the baby or enlighten her with his seldom terms of endearment. This kind of love seemed to excite her; he was so unpredictable.

She blinked at the clock to see it was past ten, and he was not home yet. 'He has been working so hard lately.' She thought to herself as she got up from the sofa. It was not unusual for him to stay at a hotel near the office on some nights to get an early jump in the morning, so she was used to it.

Hachi yawned as she tiredly waddled to her bedroom intending to turn in for the night. Takumi would definitely come home tomorrow night, and she would prepare is favorite dinner and have a hot bath drawn, waiting for him.

She slightly pulled the covers back on the bed and slowly slid between them. She gently laid her head back as she closed her eyes. And as if on cue, her phone began to ring. She blindly reached over to the nightstand, located it and answered.

"Hello." She slurred. "This is Nana."

"Hi, Nana, it's Reira…" The sweet voice spoke, waking Hachi up instantly.

"Reira? Um, what can I do for you? Takumi's not here so…"

"Yes I know…I was just calling to tell you…" Reira continued with slight hesitation as she forgot the words she had planned out and begun a different approach. "…he doesn't usually ask me to do things like this, but…"

"But what?" Hachi asked innocently.

"…but he told me to tell you to meet him at room 508 at Richerfellas Hotel." She lied. She somehow found out where Takumi would be staying through an undisclosed source, intending to catch him in the act herself. Now she resolved that it would be more stimulating if she used his wife as a pawn in her devious plan.

"But why didn't he call himself?" Hachi said getting up from bed to find clothes already.

"I'm sure he wanted to, but he was still busy when I left the office; and because it was already so late, he asked me for the favor." Reira smirked as she continued to think. 'Yeah…that's a good lie.'

Hachi smiled to herself. It was so like Takumi. He probably felt bad leaving her alone night after night, so this was another way of showing his remorse.

"Thank you so much Reira!" Hachi giggled, and finished dressing in sexy red maternity dress and red stilettos. To think she was beginning to suspect this person of cheating with her husband.

"You're very welcome…" Reira snidely replied while thinking, 'No, _thank_ you.' She ended the call as she was also on her way to the designated location; she was not going to miss the fireworks.

Hachi stepped out of a cab in front of the hotel and then proceeded through the revolving doors. Not bothering to stop at the information desk, she hurried to the nearest elevator and anxiously entered. She tapped her foot as she waited for it to stop at the proper floor and exhaled when she heard the light chime of a bell. She rushed to room 508 as Reira stated to her previously and knocked at the door.

Reira smiled maliciously as she hid behind a large plant dressed in her usual disguise when Sumika, the soap opera bimbo to be exact, opened the door assuming room service had arrived as she tugged on the white terry cloth robe.

"Uh…" Hachi stuttered. "…Takumi…"

Sumika instantly recognized the pregnant woman as Takumi's wife and stood at the doorway in shock, and for a second Hachi assumed she had the wrong room until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"What's the problem?" Takumi asked walking up to the door unaware that Hachi was standing on the other side. "Did they get the order wro…" His words trailed off as he looked upon his wife's confused expression.

"Takumi!" Hachi cried as tears burst from her eyes. The instant stress caused her to feel light headed as she began swaying back and forth. Takumi caught her before she fell to the floor and promptly carried her into the room, ignoring his mistress.

"You're…cheating…" She trailed off as she fought to keep her eyes open, but they slammed shut.

"Should I call for an ambulance!" Sumika suddenly shouted causing Takumi to flinch. He immediately grabbed her things and threw them at her.

"Get out!" he yelled in desperation pushing her towards the door way. "She'll think it was a dream if you're gone when she comes to!"

"But…" Sumika muttered. "Is she that stupid?"

"Of course! That's why she's my wife!" Takumi said picking up a lacy black bra that fell and handed it to her.

"But I'm not that stupid!" Reira said coming from the shadows with blackened streaks as the tears washed away her mascara. The woman had already run off as Reira stormed up to the robed Takumi.

"You did this?" Takumi interrogated as he violently shook her, causing her hat and shades to fall off. "Do you see what you've caused?" he raged as his hand gestured back to where Hachi laid.

Hachi heard the yelling outside the room and pulled herself up from the sofa in the common area of the suite. She staggered to the doorway and huffed as she gazed at the noisy couple. They both turned to see her holding on to the door frame.

"Ta…Taku…Takumi…" she sputtered in between breaths.

"It's okay Nana..." he abruptly changed his disposition as he gently released Reira and walked over to his wife. "…you having a bad dream, weren't you?" He sweetly uttered stroking her shoulder length hair "…how is daddy's little Sa-chan doing…" He then looked down as he begun caressing her roundness.

"I guess…I guess I was…" she lightly sighed and looked over to Reira.

"Reira was just leaving…weren't you Reira?" Takumi cunningly hinted. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, won't we?" He put an arm around his wife as they proceeded into the suite. "Good night…Reira…now tell daddy all about the bad dream…" He continued as he started to shut the door.

"Well…I had a nightmare you cheated with Sumika Morishita…the star of that drama I always watch…" Hachi began.

"No!" Reira interrupted running up to the door and stuck a foot out to hold it open, getting their attention. She had enough of Nana credulousness and Takumi's craftiness. "Nana! Listen to me! You weren't dreaming! Your husband _is_ cheating on us!"

* * *

Okay. This was my first NANA fic, so it was kinda rushed. I make sure to go slower and be more detailed next time. For anyone who actually read this, reviews are appreciated, but please be gentle. Oh someone...let me know if I got the soap opera bimbo's name wrong.


End file.
